Lexie Potter
by Cafdelibros12
Summary: Lexie no sabe que su familia esconde un gran secreto que es que tiene un hermano Harry y fue secuestrada al cumplir 1 ano por el que no puede ser nombrado lo que no sabe es que en Hogwarts se va a encontrar al amor, amigos y aventuras sorprendentes...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El comienzo

Mi nombre es Lexie Riddle, tengo 16 años cumplo el 1ero de septiembre este sería mi primer año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, estoy nerviosa por mi primer día y me han dicho que es una escuela de prodigios.

Tengo ojos rojos como la piedra Rubí, los pelos color negro azabache, tez blanca como la nieve. Uno de mis hobbies favoritos es meterme en problemas detesto las reglas porque solo son palabras sin sentido así que las reglas están hechas para romperlas no?

3/sep/2001

Iba hacia la estación donde me esperaba el tren que partía a las 11 en punto, no había nadie de quien tuviera que despedirme así que me dirigí adentro. Todas las sillas y cubículos estaban ocupados pero me di cuenta que en uno había una niña de más o menos unos 15 años, pelirroja, pelo medio corto, tez pálida y mejillas rosadas

-disculpa me puedo sentar aquí?- le pregunto

-si claro- me responde- me llamo Ginevra Weasley pero me dicen ginny

-Lexie, Lexie Riddle- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano

Nos pasamos conociendo todo el camino y así se hizo más corto. Me alegra tener una amiga


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2  
mi nueva casa

unas horas después de que estuve hablando con Ginny en el tren  
llegamos a nuestro destino que era el maravilloso castillo que me  
causaba distintas sensaciones.  
Viajamos en los botes hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo y subir  
ese montón de escaleras que se movían sin previo aviso. Cuando  
llegamos a la zona de las escaleras cerca del comedor nos encontramos  
todos los nuevos estudiantes siendo recibidos por una profesora que  
vestía una túnica verde tenía la piel arrugada de tez pálida  
-Bienvenidos sean estudiante al sorprendente castillo de magia y  
hechicería. Soy la profesora Mcgonagall soy la cabeza de gryffindor  
por favor siéntanse ajusto en la ceremonia que es solo para ustedes-  
nos dirigimos directamente al comedor donde tuvimos que pasar 20  
largos minutos parados. Era sorprendente ese gran comedor habían velas  
flotando y un hermoso cielo arriba de nosotros. Olía a comida habían  
un montón de estudiantes sentados en grandes mesas divididas por  
banderas eran rojas, azules, verdes y amarillas.  
Después de esos 20 minutos al fin comenzó a hablar un hombre que desde  
mi opinión se parecía a Santa Claus solo que más delgado  
-Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes y viejos también sean bienvenidos a  
este nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts donde aprenderán mucho y se  
divertirán. después de estas palabras disfrutaran de la ceremonia de  
elección de casa.-  
-Natalia Collins- Mcgonagall le coloco un sombrero que grito  
-RAVENCLAW-  
-Patrick Gómez-  
-Slytherin-  
15 minutos después se oye  
-Lexie Riddle- me levante nerviosa pero ansiosa porque al fin me  
pondría ese maldito sombrero y me iría comer pero en mis adentros  
deseaba quedar con ginny para no estar sola  
-Mmm que raro solo he sentido esto con un solo estudiante, una muy  
difícil decisión porque en Slyterin serias perfecta pero tienes genes  
de Gryffindor-  
-DECIDETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- le grite histérica  
\- ay pero que enojona está bien GRYFFINDOR-  
la felicidad de poder estar con ginny era grande pero no tanto como la  
de mi boca mordiendo esa pata de pollo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3  
conociendo nuevos amigos y enemigos

después de haber comido Ginny me quería presentar a algunos de sus  
amigo y por supuesto a sus hermanos  
eran 3 pelirrojos, un azabache (como el mío) y una castaña  
-hola soy Harry Potter-  
-Lexie-  
-soy Ron-  
-Ron no es lo que se bebe?-  
-soy Ronald-  
-ah bueno soy Lexie-  
-soy Penélope-  
-Lexie-  
-soy Fred y él es mi hermano George- dijo uno de los dos  
-ya saben quién soy- dije mostrando una sonrisa  
fui a la sala común, conocí mi habitación había dos chicas que todavía  
no conocía  
Valentina Wilson y Andreina Benson  
por suerte me había tocado con Ginny y Penélope  
apenas toque la almohada me dormí.  
Al día siguiente quien me despertó fue el despertador y la chica con  
el gallo de la habitación de al lado me levante de la cama y fui con  
mi querida vecina y le grite  
-podrías matar al gallo son las 5 de la mañana.-  
cuando me fui a acostar el despertador sonó. Entonces me dije  
que quieres de mi universo solo déjame dormir-  
entonces un trueno se escuchó  
-oh cállate universo-

40 minutos después ya estaba lista para ir a clases de historia de la magia con el profesor Binns que se encontraba en el aula 4f situada en el primer piso.

En toda la clase lo que hicimos fue leer sobre la guerra de los gigantes.

En el almuerzo vi pasar a tres chicas que venían de slytherin, se llamaban Bárbara Montenegro y sus secuaces Brittany Williams y Tiffany Brooks.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

4 meses después

-LEXIE RIDDLE A MI OFICINA AHORA- se oyó el grito de Mcgonagall a través del parlante

-demonios son las tres de la mañana-

-te oí-

-pues esa era la idea- me levante de mi cama y me fui en pijama a la oficina de Mcgonagall- Yo no lo hice pero me podrían decir que fue lo que no hice?

-usted se metió en la oficina del profesor Snape y le puso bombas de pintura o no?-

En eso entro Snape en la oficina lleno de pintura de los pies a la cabeza y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-estoy muy seguro que fue ella- dijo Snape intentando quitarse la pintura de la cara

-señorita Riddle está castigada dos horas después de clases- la mire sorprendida y me devolví a mi habitación a seguir durmiendo, apenas me acosté sonó el maldito despertador así que lo agarre y lo tire por la ventana. Al rato ginny se levantó y me empezó a gritar

-llegamos tarde, llegamos tarde-

Salimos a desayunar lo poco que nos habían dejado

-ginny porque bajaron tan tarde?- pregunto Harry

-Porque ALGUIEN tiro el despertador por la ventana- dijo mirándome

Me di cuenta que Bárbara y sus secuaces se acercaban a nosotros

-ay miren quien está aquí la cerebrito y sus amiguitos-

-cállate bárbara- dijo ginny

-no es contigo niñita-

\- si ginny no es contigo es conmigo- digo

-cerebrito será que me harías la tarea de hoy?- sus secuaces se empezaron a reír

-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-

-mira rata de dos patas a mí nadie me amenaza-

\- pues ya llego quien-

Bárbara no pudo evitar torcerme los ojos y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Secreto oculto

Era una noche muy tranquila cuando

-Lexie Riddle y Harry Potter a la oficina del director- se escuchó la voz de Mcgonagall a través del parlante

-otra vez?- grite

-si-

Me levante con amargura directo a la oficina del director Dumbledore.

Ya en la oficina estaba Harry, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore

-se preguntaran que hacen aquí-

-sí, se supone que deberíamos estar DURMIENDO-

-el profesor se los dirá pronto-

-voy a ir al grano ustedes dos son hermanos-

-Jajajajaajjaajjajajjaaj esa esta buena- me reí a carcajadas pero todos me miraban con cara de seriedad- no es una broma verdad?-

\- me temo que no- dice el profesor

-pero cómo?- pregunta Harry

-Harry la noche que murieron sus padres Voldemort se llevó a Lexie como premio porque era una bebe. Lexie Voldemort te crio hasta que creciste y te envió a esta escuela, él te instruyo pero no podía más.

No pude pensar que todo lo que conocía y sabia era mentira así que solo me fui.

Dos días después

-Lexie podemos hablar?- Harry me pregunto

-no-

-necesitamos hablar sobre tu sabes-

\- mira metete en la cabeza que tú y yo no somos hermanos ni seremos hermanos entendiste?- me aleje

Al día siguiente

Cuando la clase de encantamientos termino Harry entro en el salón cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-que parte de no quiero hablar contigo no entiendes? –

-solo escúchame, yo también me acabo de enterar de esto porque no nos conocemos mejor y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta así que….-

-decidido me gusta tienes una hora-

-cuál es tu color favorito?-

-morado y cuál es tu comida favorita?-

-el sushi y el tuyo?-

-la pizza. Animal favorito?-

-las aves. Tuyo?-

-los leopardos-

Y así pasaron 4 horas completas.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

CHARLA DE CHICAS 

me he estado sentando  
sola, comiendo sola y no he podido dormir durante cuatro días me estoy  
desesperando  
en la sala común bárbara se acercó a mí  
-que paso? porque tan sola? acaso no has superado que nadie te quiera?  
salí corriendo al baño de  
prefectas seguida de ginny y Penélope , cerré la puerta  
-por favor Lexie ábrenos la puerta- dijo ginny  
-déjenme sola-  
-por favor Lexie-  
-está abierta entren-  
apenas entraron les explique todo lo que paso con lujos de detalles  
-Lexie tengo que confesarte algo- dijo ginny  
-claro dime-  
-anoche cuando me iba a dormir y tú no estabas encontré una canción  
tuya y…Lexie la escribiste para ron?- me puse toda nerviosa como me  
descubrió?  
-que? Que te hace pensar eso?-  
-Lexie no soy ciega he visto como lo miras y como él te mira y no  
lo niegues-  
-pues estas equivocada- me sentí muy rara le he mentido- si a los  
engaños dieran premios hubiera varios ya ganado, no me interesa tener  
novio eso es historia ya lo sé todo.  
-a quien crees que engañas? él es lo que más quieres-  
-tratas de ocultarlo pero es hermoso lo que sientes- dijo Penélope - no lo  
disimules bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón  
-no van a oír que lo diga-  
-tu sueño es no lo niegues- dijo ginny más segura todavía  
-jamás lo hare no hablare de lo que siento- es mi mejor amiga me  
cuesta mentirle pero no quiero que sepa lo que siento- creía ya haber  
aprendido, siempre el inicio es hermoso, mi mente dice ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso-  
-claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas, no lo aceptaremos date  
cuenta que lo amas anda podríamos ser cuñadas vamos trata de admitirlo  
debes aceptarlo- lo dijo convencida.  
-muy...- dijo Penélope  
-enamorada…-la interrumpió ginny  
-estas- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo que me empezó a asustar.  
-no van a oír que lo diga-  
-ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor- dijo luna ya cansada  
-no insistan mas no diré que es amor-  
-quieras o no te atrapo el amor- dijo ginny  
-están perdiendo su tiempo no pidan más que lo diga, no harán jamás que lo diga-  
-tu orgullo no deja que confieses- dijo Penélope  
me pegue a la pared del baño me empecé a deslizar hasta abajo  
totalmente hipnotizada  
\- nadie sabrá…. no hablare de mi… amor-  
-eso para mí ya es una aceptación- dijo ginny


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH  
hoy es un día especial mi 1er partido Gryffindor vs Slytherin  
ya estamos en el campo y estoy muy pero muy nerviosa.  
Y empezó el juego.  
ya han pasado 1 hora de juego y vamos 50 a 30 a favor de Gryffindor  
pero que es eso Lexie Potter a atrapado la snitch dorada y  
Gryffindor ha ganado el partido-  
en la sala común de Gryffindor  
todos estaban celebrando y felicitando me a mí y ron por ser un  
excelente guardián  
y ahí llego la persona que arruinaría toda mi felicidad si lavender  
Brown besando a ron un beso largo y apasionado y al parecer les gusta,  
no puedo contener retuerzo mis manos y Harry lo nota no quiero que nadie me  
vea le podría romper la cara a alguien, así que me marche al lago que es un lugar tranquilo aparecí  
mi guitarra no supe que Harry me seguía así que me puse a cantar  
pero todo fue un show una simple actuación me enamoro y mi alma te  
creyó pero todo fue un show como hare para explicarle al corazón que  
nada era lo que parecía que era ensayado lo que me decías y que la  
función se acabó.  
Sentí unos aplausos detrás de mí y como supuse era Harry  
-no sabía que también eras cantante y me gusto esa canción- dijo Harry  
-gracias así me desahogo-  
-ya que ninguno de los dos puede estar con la persona que quiere  
podemos estar más concentrados-  
-concentrados en qué?-  
-en Voldemort en tu padre-

-si eso creo pero cuál es el problema con él? Que les hizo? Porque no lo dejamos y ya? Tal vez él nos deje-

-que? Ahora le tienes compasión él te secuestro-

-si pero…-

-pero nada te estoy conociendo ahora por culpa de el-

-tal vez tu viviste un infierno pero yo no-

No lo pudo soportar y se fue


End file.
